1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension structure, and more particularly to a suspension structure for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suspension structure for a ceiling fan in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a suspension rod 11 having a lower end defining a first through hole 12, a suspension member 10 secured on the upper end of the suspension rod 11 for securing the suspension rod 11 to the ceiling (not shown), a fitting disk 13 including a tube 14 secured to the suspension rod 11 and defining a second through hole 16 aligning with the first through hole 12 and defining three positioning holes 17, a locking axle 15 extending through the second through hole 16 and the first through hole 12 for securing the fitting disk 13 to the suspension rod 11, and three screws 18 each extending through a respective positioning hole 17 to press the outer wall of the suspension rod 11.
However, a clearance is formed between the suspension rod 11 and the tube 14 so that when the three screws 18 extend through the positioning holes 17 of the tube 14 to press the outer wall of the suspension rod 11, the suspension rod 11 is not easily located at the center of the three screws 18 so that the suspension rod 11 and the tube 14 are not concentrically arranged. Therefore, it is time consuming to calibrate the three screws 18 for centering the suspension rod 11 in the tube 14.
In addition, the three screws 18 are easily loosened during long term rotation of the ceiling fan so that the suspension rod 11 and the tube 14 easily vibrate or sway, thereby greatly effecting the operation of the ceiling fan.